The Constitution of the United Provinces of Nedervulg'r and Switzerland
The Constitution of the United Provinces of Nedervulg'r and Switzerland was first drafted in 1892 after the formation of the Union. The document has since been re-drafted 4 times, there are 107 amendments to the constitution and is seen as an important protector of citizenry rights, along with setting out the structure of the executive, legislature and the Judiciary. It is often agreed that the most important part of this document is the act of Dutch Union, that brought the Union into effect. Preamble "This constitution shall secure our new mighty Union of the Dutch people, this document has jurisdiction over the fourteen Cantons and city states of the United Provinces of Nedervulg'r and Switzerland, along with the Vulgrian dependencies including foreign military bases. The constitution shall limit the power of the Monarchy, providing a balance between the National Parliament and the fourteen Canton legislatures. The Act of Dutch Unionification (1892/2011/2013) The Act of Dutch Unionification shall provide equality between Vulgrians and the Dutch, both in government and domestically. Under the Union, both the Netherlands and Vulgria shall have a house in the National Parliament, with the Prime Minister being selected from the Vulgrian regions and the Deputy from a region of the Netherlands. No House of Parliament is more powerful than the other. All the Canton legislatures are also equal and in terms of national legislation the National Parliament must vote 55% in favour and gain the backing of at least six of the fourteen Canton legislatures, of whom must vote 60% in favour. Each Canton shall have a veto of "localisation", in that a Canton can vote to make new national legislation not apply to the Canton but can only do so with 80% of a Canton's legislature voting in favour of such a veto. To declare war, both Houses of Parliament must vote 67% in favour, the same comes for ratifying treaties and all other forgien affairs. The Monarch is limited to being able to make decisions that affect the Vulgrian Cantons and with the approval of the Duke of the Netherlands these decisions shall also affect the Netherlands's Cantons. On an annual basis, the entire government shall meet at the Monarch's current primary residence, the Vulgrian and Dutch legislatures must present all legislation of which they wish to implement that year. Then the Canton legislatures shall have an opportunity to approve or denied the legislation platform.A majority of 50% must vote in favour of the governments annual plan, if denied then the government will have to amend their plans or completely re draft the legislation. The Monarch has the ability to 'fast track' legislation plans, when the plans have been rejected 3 or more times if the Monarch wishes to do so. The Act of Dutch Unification also means that the constitution applies equally for all the regions in the Kingdom. Article 1 Section 1: Legislature The Legislature shall be the body of government that represents the people through representative democracy. The Legislature shall be responsible for suggesting legislation (along with the executive), passing legislation and denying legisation. The Legislature shall be comprised of Parliament, with the House of Vulgria and the House of the Netherlands. Both under the Act of Dutch Unification means that both houses are equal to the other. The legisation processes involves legisation firstly being drafted up by either house, once it has passed through the house of the Bill's origion it must face the legisation process in the other house. For a Bill to pass through both houses, it must been approved by 65% of the members of each house. To be a member of Parliament, you must be 25 or older,lived in the country for at least 10 years. The Legislature has the ability to overide the Monarch's veto, if 78% of the legisation agree to do so. Legisation can be proposed by one of the houses to be only implemented in the regions it represents. The House of the Netherlands, can then make legisation for only the Netherland's provinces and not have the Bill go through the House of Vulgria. Category:Charter